All Hallows Eve
by prideisasin
Summary: Don't Read unless you have read Friends Forever, Killer Mouse, The little things, and Wedding Bells. It's Halloween, Phe and Reid's Favorite holiday. Will they be able to celebrate or will it be buiness as usual?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

**A/N If you haven't read Friends Forever, Killer Mouse , Wedding Bells, and The Little Things. **

"Something Wicked This Way Comes."

Shakespeare

Phe smoothed the material of the dress. She adjusted the corset. The company Costume ball was in a week. The BAU was doing a serial killer theme. Reid and Phe were going as Jack the Ripper and one of his victims, Elizabeth Stride, to be exact. The dress made her look like a whore. "WOW!" Reid said from the doorway. She spun around to face him. "What?" She asked. "WOW! You look so….so HOT!" He said. Phe blushed. Reid pulled her against him. He raised her chin a little. He kissed her. She kept her hands on his chest. "Well, why don't you try yours on?" She said. He smirked. "Alright." He said Phe laid down on their bed.

She stretched out. Phe tested her breathing in the corset. She soon adjusted to it. Reid turned to face her. The custom was very cool. Phe picked the black top hat and walked over to Reid. He bent down a little. "Thank You." She said put the hat on him. "You're Welcome, Mrs. Reid." He said. "Wow, do I like the sound of that." She said. Although her name was technically Ophelia Adams-Reid, there was no need to burst Spencer's bubble. At the BAU she still went by Adams.

"Alright, we have to change. Sarah will be in her in like 20 minutes." Phe said. Sarah had decided to join the FBI. The FBI's Cryptography unit was much better than the one in L.A. Sarah would stay with Phe and Reid for a few days until she found her own place.

Phe tried to shimmy out of the dress. It wasn't really working. Reid came up behind her and tugged the strings of the corset lose. "I've become pretty good at undressing you." He whispered in her ear. His breath on her neck still made her feel like fainting. It was amazing that Reid, who had been much shyer, was now totally confident, when he made Phe go week in the knees every time he touched her.

There was a knock at the door and Phe quickly pulled on her jeans and thin sweater. "Spence get that for me." She said. He nodded and left the room

Spencer opened the door expecting to be hugged by Sarah. But when he saw Jason Gideon standing his door way he was stunned into silence. "Gideon!" He said. "Hello, Spencer." Gideon said in his usual calm voice. "Come in." Spencer said. Gideon looked around, while Spencer walked into the bedroom to get Phe. "Is Sarah here?" She asked as she pulled her hair into a pony tail. "No, come here." He said. "Well then who was it?" She asked. "Just come here." He said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Gideon, I want you to meet my wi-"

"Gideon!" Phe shrieked when she saw him. Phe hugged him. "Phe, wow. It's been to long!" He said. "My wife." Spencer finished. He had forgotten that they had already met. "Wife." Gideon repeated.

Phe nodded and showed him her hand as proof. "Congratulations!" He hugged Phe again and then went over to shake Reid's hand.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Gideon said. "You should be." Phe said gently well walking over to get a picture of the wedding party. He smiled. "Phe you look amazing." He said. "Thank you." Phe said blushing. He handed her back the picture. "So where did you go for your honey moon?" He asked. "Paris! We got back last Saturday." Reid said. He looked down at Phe with the most loving look Gideon had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

**A/N So sorry it took so long.**

**All Hallows Eve**

The door opened again a few minutes later. Sarah walked in. "Have you heard of knocking?" Phe asked. "Your door was open." Sarah said as she pulled her suite case in to the kitchen. Phe walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. "Ow!" She said. Her key fell from her hand. Phe picked it up. "Yeah, because I would leave my door unlocked." She said sarcastically. Phe and Sarah went back to the bedroom to show each other there costumes. Sarah looked nothing like Phe, but they still were mistaken for sisters. Sarah had curly brown hair and blue grey eyes.

"Have a seat." Reid said. Gideon sat down on the couch. "Want anything?" Reid asked. "Just a glass of water." Gideon said. Reid got it for him. He sat down in the armchair. Gideon watched Reid. He had changed he seemed more comfortable and confident. It was funny the second that he met Reid he thought of Phe, and now they we're married. "Where have you been?" Reid asked. "Many places. It doesn't really matter. And what about you? Now you're married."Gideon said. Reid glanced down at the white gold band around his finger. Spencer smirked. "Yeah, well, Phe is amazing." He said. Gideon nodded. Both of the men looked off in the direction of the shirks of laughter coming from the hall.

Reid laughed a little. He turned back to Gideon. "I would offer you our couch but Sarah is already occupying it." Reid apologized. "That's alright. I got my old apartment back. Did Sarah join the FBI?" HE asked. "Yeah, Phe's excited. Wait? You're moving back?" Reid said. "Yes, I'm coming back to the BAU." He said. "You are?" Phe asked. She had appeared in the hallway. Sarah was right behind her. "Yes." He said. "Cool. We'll have most of the original team back plus all of us newbie's." She said. Phe sat down on the arm of Spencer's chair. He rested one of his hands on her thigh.

Gideon stood up. The others mirrored his movements. "Well, I should get out of your hair. Phe I think I'll go visit your dad." He said. "Alright." Phe said. "See you Monday." Reid said. Gideon left. Sarah was still dressed as Jane Eyre. The cryptography unit was doing a Literature theme. "I'm going to go change." She said. Sarah jumped up and went into the bedroom. Reid was still watching the door. Phe put a hand on his cheek. "What is it, baby?" She asked. He brought his eyes down to her face. "It's….strange." he said slowly. "Strange?" She asked. "Gideon just left. He left me a letter but that was it, and now he's just…back." He said. "It is a little weird." She agreed. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She smiled. "I think I miss Paris." She said. He laughed.

**X**

One week later

Sarah sat down on the edge of Phe's desk, a spot usually reserved for Spencer. "Do you actually work?" Phe asked. "Yes. I just decode a bomb threat. It was a Cesar Box. There not very tricky." She said. "I know I taught how to work them in 9th grade." Phe seemed just a little irritated that Sarah was distracting her. Hotch came down from his office. "Hey, Sarah." He said as he walked by. Garcia was the next person to come down. She walked over to Morgan, who stood up and kissed her. "Hey, JJ thinks we should go home change and then go to the restaurant to help decorate." She was saying it to the group. Everyone started to get up. Reid was by Phe's side in seconds.

Sarah left with Phe and Reid. Phe drove. They changed quickly and then went to the restaurant. Sarah went to try and mingle with some people in her unit. JJ was setting up decorations. Phe went to help. Reid walked over to Hotch and Gideon. Eric walked in and joined them. "Where's Phe?" he asked. "Helping JJ." Reid said. Eric was one of the many people in normal clothes.

JJ and Phe both stretched to hang a singh. JJ was dressed as Lizze Borden. Eric stood behind them and easily hung the singh. "Thanks, Dad." Phe said. "You're Welcome." He said. JJ rushed off to finish planning. Eric went back to Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer. JJ and Garcia joined Phe. Garcia was dressed as Mary Bell , The British bad seed. Mary Bell was an 8 year old girl who brutally murdered 1 child, professionals believe that if she would not have stopped killing . Prentiss was dressed as Helene Jegado, a woman in France who poisoned men and woman from 1803-1851. They looked great.

Morgan came up behind Garcia. He held a finger to his lips to shush the women. Then he pulled his girlfriend against him. Garcia shirked and spun around. The women laughed. Garcia smacked Morgan. "Ow! Easy baby girl." He said. "I just wanted to tell you guys that Gideon just got here." He said. Everyone, except Phe, ran over to great him.

Reid noticed Phe standing alone and was instantly at her said. "Phe, love, why are you all alone?" He asked. "Compared to Gideon I barely make the D list around here." She said, she had become very popular recently. Phe had become more comfortable being the center of attention. "If it's any consolation you'll always be A list to me." He said. It was cheesy but Phe didn't mind.

**X**

Sarah watched her best friend as she danced happily in the arms of her husband. Phe was blissfully happy and truth be told Sarah was jealous. It's not that she wanted Spencer. She could never do that to Phe, and it's not like Spencer would ever leave Phe.

What Sarah wanted was to be loved. She saw how happy her best friend, and that was what she envied. When she looked into a man's eyes she wanted to see love not lust. She wanted to be held and comforted when she was sad or scared. She was sick of men falling all over her in bars. She wanted someone to love her.

Sarah wasn't the only lonely soul in the room. Hotch thought that he had someone like that. But he had been wrong. "Reid and Morgan are lucky." He thought. "They both have amazing woman who would never leave them." Hotch missed the feeling of being in love. He missed being some ones Hero.

Sarah noticed Hotch sitting by himself. She got up and walked over to him. "May I?" She asked. He looked at the empty seat beside him and then up at Sarah. "Of course." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

**A/N So sorry it took so long.**

**All Hallows Eve**

They sat for a few minutes in silence, nursing there drinks and watching the dancers. Hotch finally looked at Sarah." How have you been?" He asked. "Ok, a little since you guys stole Phe but otherwise good. " She said. "Sorry." He said. He had been the one that called Phe about the job. "It's alright. Besides she's much happier here." Sarah looked at Phe and Reid. Hotch followed her gaze. "She is." He agreed. "So, how have you been?" Sarah asked. "Well, I got married, I have a son, and my wife left me." Hotch said. Sarah grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry."

He looked down at her hand and then up at her face. She had a warm friendly smile. "What about you? Any men in your life?" He asked. She gave him a solemn smirk. "Oh, there have been men. But none worth mentioning." She said. "Some ones hurt you?" He commented. "Yes." She said. "Do you want to dance, Sarah?" He asked. "Of course, Aaron." She said.

He led her over to the dance floor. The song had changed to something much slower. Hotch found himself entranced by Sarah. Of course he knew the stories about her pranks, but he didn't care. He found her funny and charming. He knew deep, deep down she was just as sweet as Phe. Sarah liked Hotch too. He kept his eyes on hers. He never stared at her body. He was sweet and handsome.

They were still dancing after even Phe and Reid left the floor. "Do you want to get some coffee?" Hotch asked. "Sure. Let me just go tell Phe that I'm leaving." She ran off. Sarah found Phe talking to JJ Emily and Garcia. She pulled her away. "Hey, I'm leaving. I'll call you tonight." She said. Phe saw the tell-tale smirk on Sarah's face. "Ok." She said. Phe ran off to find Spencer. He was standing alone by the buffet. "You will never guess what just happened." She said. "What?" He asked. "Sarah just left with Hotch." She said. Spencer gasped so Phe slapped her hand over his mouth. "Hush! Keep your voice down." She ordered. "Wow." He whispered, as he Pulled her hand down. "I know." She said.

Phe lifted the hat off his head and put it on. Spencer ran his fingers threw his hair. Phe giggled sofetly. "My god you're cute." She said to him. He pulled her against him. "So are you." He breathed. It had the desired effect. She was forced to lean against him. She let him trial kisses down her throat.

**X**

Erik, Rossi and Gideon were standing in a circle. They watched the party and gossiped. "Hey congrats Erik. You couldn't ask for a better son-in-law than Spencer." Gideon said. "I know. I really like him. He's respectful, and he really loves Phe." Erik said. "They're perfect for each other." He added. "They are." Rossi agreed. "You should see them together. If Reid is only a little bit uncomfortable, Phe does whatever she can to fix the problem. Neither of them could live without the other." Rossi said. Erik new it was true. "You should have seen Spencer when Phe was kidnapped."

"Phe was kidnapped?" Gideon asked in shock. "Yeah, Erik dislocated the guys shoulder. It was so awesome." Reid said. No one had noticed Phe and Reid move over to the group. "I got a 9inc gash in my stomach." Phe said. Reid pulled her closer. He didn't like remembering what happened to her.

"Hey, guys!" JJ yelled. She sounded anxious. "What?" Rossi asked. JJ raised the volume on the news. The reporter was talking about 3 dead bodies found. The murders had ties to another case. For the BAU the party was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

**A/N So sorry it took so long. My friend invited me to go see a recording of the last performance of RENT. They movie theater was only showing it once so I HAD to go! **

**All Hallows Eve**

They watched the news report in silence. "The police are telling us that 3 people, 2 men and 1 women, have been killed over the last three days." The reporter said. "All the victims were coming back from Halloween parties and were still in costume. We'll report back when we have more information." JJ turned off the TV. No one spoke for a few seconds. "JJ call the police department. Phe call Hotch and Sarah and have them meet us at the office. Eric and Jason would you two please help us on this case. I want this solved as soon as possible." Rossi said. They nodded.

Phe pulled her phone from her bra were she had put it for safe keeping. She called Hotch. "We got a case. Rossi wants' you and Sarah to meet us at the office. Sorry." She added. "Ok, we'll be right there." He said.

X

They all got back to the office and changed in to whatever cloths they good find. For Phe it was a pair of jeans a camisole and a RENT sweat shirt. All of her clothes were in her ready bag. Reid wore some of his usual clothes. Everyone else started to filter into the conference room. Sarah and Hotch were the last to come in. Sarah and Phe matched, except that Sarah was wearing a Wicked sweat shirt. She sat down next to Phe and Hotch sat on Sarah's other side. "Ok I called the police and they said that they have had 3 victims. 2 women, Lizze Thomas and Tracie Rapp, and 1 man, Alex Lea. The woman were killed yesterday they were coming back from a Halloween party and were attacked. Mr. Lea was killed earlier today." She was clicking threw the pictures. "Wait!" Morgan said. "The motive isn't the same."

"How do they know that it's the same killer?" Garcia asked. Morgan had his arm around her and he was wrapping a strand of her hair around her finger. "The way he kills them." Reid said. "What?" Emily asked. "They were killed to fit there costumes. Lizzie was a vampire, she got a stake through the heart. Tracie was a werewolf she was shot, with a silver bullet I suppose. And Alex was dressed as Dr. Frankenstein, in the end of Young Frankenstein the villagers hang him for creating a monster." Phe said. "But Dr. Frankenstein survives. He's saved by the monster." Sarah said. "Yes, but I doubt that a 7 foot tall green man came walking down the street. The UNSUB seems to be reenacting the characters deaths. He only would have stopped if the monster came and saved him, because that is how the story goes." Phe explained.

Eric smirked. He had never seen Phe in action and he was proud of her. Of course he was proud of Spencer, too. Now he saw why Rossi and Hotch had Phe and Reid work together. They bounced ideas off each other perfectly. It was like they were on the same wave length. Eric was beginning to think that they could read each other mind.

"Ok, so how do we catch him?" Hotch said. "We need to learn more about him," Reid started. "And then try and draw him out." Phe finished. Everyone nodded. And then they split into groups to go to the crime scenes. Phe, Reid, and Erik went to the last crime scene, Emily, JJ and Morgan went to the morgue and then to talk to the police, Rossi, Hotch, Sarah and Gideon went to the first crime scene. Garcia was trying to get as much information as she could about each victim. The team was running surprisingly well with so many people. "Rossi wants' this solved quickly." Eric said to Phe when she asked why Rossi had everyone working on the case. "I can understand why. Halloween is in a few days. The UNSUB could be going after children."Phe said. Reid nodded. "Hey, good job with figuring out the link." Eric said to Phe and Reid. "Thanks." They both said. Now Eric was sure that they could read each others minds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

**A/n I'm really sorry that my posts are taking so long. I've been really busy of late. Don't hate me.**

The police department wasn't running nearly as smoothly as the BAU. "I'm sorry agents." Lt. Walsh said. "We don't have much." Her partner came running over. Lt. Walsh was pretty. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her partner was a short man with muddy brown hair and brown eyes to match, his name was Detective Tomes.

Phe, Reid, and Erik walked in soon after Emily, JJ, and Morgan got there. JJ handed Phe a thin file. "What the hell is this?" Phe asked. "That's exactly what I said." Morgan said. JJ glared at him. "That is the file that the file that they have put together on the serial killer." Erik took the file from his daughter. "There are 4 papers and a post-it note in here." He said. "Yup." Emily said.

Garcia e-mailed them a bunch of information and they started a file for each victim. It was all that they could do until everyone else got back. JJ filled everyone in. Hotch sighed. "Ok. Guys it's going to be a long night." Hotch told them. Morgan went down to Garcia's office. Phe went and got coffee. Everyone else got settled.

Reid watched Phe as she walked to the cafeteria. "Careful, your starring." Erik said to Reid. Red blushed and looked at his hands. "I'm joking. Better you starring at her than someone else. It pisses me off when people check her out. I might hit someone." Erik said. Reid smirked. "I might let you. Phe's beautiful, and I'm ok with people noticing that. But I don't like other men checking her out." He said. Erik clapped Reid on the back. "No man wants to see people checking out there gir- wife." Eric was quick to make the correction. "I guess you're right." Spencer said.

Phe came back a few minutes later and started handing out coffee. "Thank you, love." Reid said when she sat down beside him. "You're Welcome, sweetie." Reid reached out to rub her thigh. She smirked and kissed him. "Ok. I'm going to go talk to Hotch." Eric said standing. Phe grabbed his arm. "No, stay." She said. "Fine." He sat down. Phe realized that she was sitting between the people that cared about her the most in the world. She was able to relax.

"Ok, what do we have?" Hotch asked. "Not much." Emily said. She explained all the information that they had gathered on the victims just prove that they only had their killer in common. "Let's start working on a profile. Male or female?" Eric was standing. "Male." Phe said. "Very geeky male." Morgan added. "Why geeky?" Sarah asked. "Because only a geek would think to kill people from books." Morgan said. "Are you implying something?" Phe asked lightheartedly. Morgan put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying…" Everyone laughed. Hotch cleared his throat.

"Morgan is right though. He has a college education but a demining job. Killing gives a sense of power." Eric said. "Like an assistant or something."Sarah said. "He has a boss that he believes is not as smart as him." Emily said. Gideon watched as his time worked more efficiently than when he was there. What happened? Was it because of Phe?

"There's been another victim!" Tomes had ran into the room. Walsh was behind him. "What happened?" Hotch asked. "Another body was found. A man was found decapitated. He was on his way back from a Halloween party and he was ambushed." Lt. Walsh filled them in. "Well, actually he wasn't ambushed." Phe said. "What do you mean?" Tomes said. "When you say ambushed it implies that there is more than one killer." Reid said. "But isn't there?" Tomes asked. "We don't believe so." Phe said. Walsh glared at her partner. "Emily, Morgan and I will go to the crime scene. I want everyone else to release the profile to the police and JJ I want you to schedule a press conference." Everyone nodded and did as he said.

"How can you be sure of all this?" One of the police officers asked. "We study behavior. People aren't as unpredictable as they think." Phe said. "But still?" The cop asked again. "Because it's our jobs." Erik said. The cop shrunk under Erik's glare.

JJ made the press conference. Phe sighed. "What is it?" Reid asked. He wrapped his arms around her. "We just scared every manager in the state." She said. Reid kissed the top of her head. "We did, but maybe we made people more cautious as well." He said. "Maybe your right." She said. "There's a good chance I am." He said. "Ha! How arrogant are you?" Phe asked. He laughed. She turned and kissed him.

"They really are perfect for each other." Gideon said to Erik and Rossi. "Yes they are. I'm just glad she's perfect for Spencer and not someone else. Spencer's a good kid." Erik said. "He is." Gideon agreed. The men watched Phe and Reid. Erik and Gideon felt like their kids had finally grown up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

**A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

Hotch look around. He couldn't find anything. He pulled out his phone and hit 6 on his speed dial. He was calling Phe.

"Yes?" She said. "I'm going to describe a costume to you. I need you to tell me who he is. Hotch told her. Phe put it on speaker. "Ok go." She said. "It looks 17th century-"

"Look around for another body." Reid cut him off. "A woman." Phe added. Hotch looked around. He turned down an ally. "Oh god!" Hotch said. "King Louie and Marie Ann Twanet." Phe said with a sigh. Phe ended the call and put her phone in her pocket.

Reid sighed. "I'm sorry Phe, I was wrong." He said. Phe tried to smile but failed. "it's not your fault. And when you said that the woman was already dead." Phe said. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Reid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Sarah sat at the table going over the notes. This was not her specialty. She wasn't even sure why Aaron was keeping her around. Was it because he liked her? She smirked as she thought back to their date (if she could even call it that.)

Hotch took off the wire rim glasses and the fake mustache. He had chosen to be Edmund Kemper for the party. Sarah took her hair out of the bun and ran her fingers threw it. "Great costume." He said to her. Sarah smiled. "Thanks. Yours is great, too." Sarah said. She was about to start flirting in her usual way. The way that Phe called shameless. But she couldn't do. Nothing funny and charming was coming to her. Aaron was different. He seemed to care about her.

They made small talk for a little while and then his phone rang. This was Sarah's first case. She wasn't even a field agent. Being at the crime scene made her feel sick. People always thought that She was the brave one. But the truth was Phe was a lot braver. Phe could handle so much more than she could.

"Hey, Sarah?" JJ asked. Sarah snapped out of her day dream. "Sorry. I got distracted. What were you saying?" Sarah asked. "I was thinking that we should figure out who the other woman is." JJ said. Sarah nodded and pulled Phe laptop closer. Then she called Hotch.

"Hey, it's me." She said. "Hey Sarah. Whats up?" He asked. "Can take a picture of the bodies and send copies to me and Garcia?"She asked. "Of course." He said. "Bye." He said. "Bye." She hung up her phone. "So, spill." JJ said. "What?" Sarah asked. "You and Hotch." JJ said. Sarah turned around. "Phe!" She screamed.

Phe jumped up from her perch on the side on a desk. "What?" She asked. "Phe didn't say anything. I sort of saw you leave." JJ said. Sarah sat back down. Phe walked over to where they were sitting. Reid was close behind. "JJ's got a good point. Tell us what happened." Phe sat on the table and leaned towards her friend. Sarah looked up at Reid and raised an eyebrow. Reid put his hands up in defense and walked off to go talk to Erik and Gideon.

**A/N I'm so sorry it's so late!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

"I don't know I just really like him." Sarah said. Phe was sitting on the table. JJ was sitting beside Sarah. "We just went out to this café." She started. "Café De La Cruz?" JJ and Phe asked at the same time. "Yeah. Anyway we only ordered and then we got the call." She shrugged. "Sorry." JJ said. "Oh come on, you can't lie to me." Phe said dismissing her friends lie. "Your all tense and your eye is twitching. It happens when we play poker." Phe said. Sarah smirked. "He held my hand." She said.

"I have an idea." Reid said turning to them. Phe looked up first and was at his side in seconds. "What?" She asked. "What if we lure him out?" Reid said. "Use ourselves as bait." Eric said. Phe could see the wheels turning inside the two men's heads.

"What do you mean?" JJ and Sarah asked . "If we wonder the city in costume he's bond to come after us. It fits the profile." Reid said. He was getting excited. "We have a profile?" Sarah asked. "Sort of." Eric said. "What do you mean?" JJ asked for the second time.

"It's hard to explain." Phe said. "But about 5o years ago, in 1978, a similar thing was going on. The man's name was Victor Hudson. He was a professor at NYU and he started killing people in costumes. He would kill them the way that there character died. Much like this guy." Reid said.

"Someone call Garcia and ask her to look in to Victor Hudson." Gideon said. "And some one call Hotch." He said. JJ and Sarah pulled out there phones. JJ called Garcia while Sarah called Hotch. "This is your friendly community computer whiz. If you've got a question I've got an answer." Garcia chirped into her phone. JJ smiled. "Sorry to give you some bad news but it seems we have a serial killer on the loose." JJ said.

Garcia sighed into the receiver. "Ok what do you need me to do?" She asked. "We need you to get all the information you can on a man named Victor Hudson. He was a serial killer back in '78." JJ said. "Ok but he's in jail." Garcia said after a few key audible strokes. "I know we just want to know about his-" JJ paused and looked at Phe. _"Family" _Phe mouthed. "We need some info about his family." She said.

"Well he has a son. Who….WOW. He son has 14 prior arrests. He got arrested the first time in 1979." Garcia said. "What, um, what month was that?" She asked. "Ahhh, October 20th. Do you want the other arrests?" Garcia asked. "No, that's fine. OH wait what's his name. And actually fax over the other arrests." JJ said. "Victor Hudson and I'll get write on that." Garcia said. "You're the absolute best, Garcia." JJ said before she hung up and turned back to the group.

"Victor Hudson had a son." JJ said. "Everyone else is on their way back." Sarah said. She didn't realize the magnitude of what JJ had said. But it wasn't really fair that JJ hadn't told them the whole story. "Awesome. Well not awesome but it is interesting." Phe said. "And he has 14 prior arrests. DO you know how many prior arrests he has?" JJ asked. "Not until you tell us?" Eric said playfully.

"14! And the first was in October if 1979." JJ said. "It looks like Daddy was teaching Jr. how to kill." Reid said. Phe smiled up at her husband. She was shocked that he actually said something when other people could hear him. Phe spent a good deal of her time trying to convince people that he was funny and that he did things beside magic tricks.

"I bet Jr. would have killed if he hadn't been arrested." Eric said to Gideon. "But why didn't he kill after he was released?" Gideon asked. "Maybe it didn't fit his schedule." Sarah said with a sigh. "Maybe it didn't. In prison you have to adhere to a strict schedule. Maybe he's a creature of habit." Phe said. "It looks like he brook his habit." JJ said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

The team got redressed in costume and was ready to hit the streets. Phe and Reid would be on one street. Sarah and Hotch would take a street. Morgan and Prentiss, JJ and Eric, and Gideon and Rossi were the other teams. They all went to specific streets.

Reid held Phe's hand. "You're shaking." Reid commented. "I'm kinda cold." She replied. "Liar." He said. "Am not." She said. "You're not cold. When you're cold you usually curl up against me." He said blushing. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Sorry." She said. "Come on, baby. What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm scared." Phe admitted. "It's ok. I won't let him get anywhere near you." Reid said. Phe smiled she trusted that he wouldn't, Although Reid wasn't so sure. He was still upset about the time that she was kidnapped. "I know you won't. But what about the others?" Phe asked. "You're my only concern right now." Reid said wrapping his arms around her. Phe laughed. "I didn't mean that you had to protect them. I just meant that I was worried about them." She said. "I know. I know." Reid said. He kissed the top of her head.

Phe sighed. "What if he doesn't come?" She asked. "He will." Reid assured her.

**X**

Victor got out of his car. He went back to the trunk and took out a square silver case. The case was about the size of a forensic kit. He had heard the reports on the police scanner. Now the FBI was involved. Profilers the scanner said. "They're going out on the streets." He had heard the cop say. Well maybe if he got lucky he would kill one of them. "Yeah that'll show 'em." He said.

He went out into the streets. There were tons of young kids running around. "Freaks!" He thought. He couldn't kill any of them if he even if he tried. He didn't know how they died. Not now. The times were to different. Things had changed.

But then he saw them. A pretty blond woman and an older guy. They looked the part of FBI agents. He stepped back into an alley. He kicked a rock, knowing that they would look. "Come on." The man said. He turned down the alley first, and the woman was close behind.

Victor pulled out a shiny revolver. He waited in the shadows. Then….BAM! The man fell. The woman screamed and ran to his side. "Oh god…." She said. BAM! And then she went down. Victor stepped out of the shadows and smiled standing over the bodies.

**X**

"That was a gun shot." Phe said. "It sounded like it came from West St." Reid said. "JJ and my dad are on that street." Phe said. Panic had filled her voice. "I'm sure they're fine." Reid lied. Phe nodded. "We should go check it out." Phe said. She took Reid's hand and pulled him with her.

When Phe and Reid got to the alley JJ was standing in front of the bodies. "Where's my father?" Phe asked in the same scared tone. "We saw Hudson leaving the alley. Eric ran after him." She said. "What happened?" Reid asked. JJ shrugged. "We heard the gun shot and then we came here. " She said. "Alright, I'll call Hotch and the others." Reid turned around and walked to the entrance to the alley.

Eric came walking back to the alley out of breath. "He got away." He said. Phe nodded. "But I saw his car. It was a black Ford SUV." Phe smiled. "At least we got something." Phe started walking over to Reid. "Spence?" She said. He turned and looked at her. "Did you get through to Hotch?" She asked. He shook his head. "I'll try Sarah." He said. "Tell them to be on the lookout for a black Ford SUV." She said. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He wouldn't tell her but he was scared. Reid refused to let her out of his sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

Minutes after they discovered the bodies the streets were crawling with cops and CSIs. Erik was sitting on the curb his head in his hands. "Daddy?" Phe asked in a timed voice. She could count on one hand the number of times she had seen him sad. But she had never seen him this broken. It hurt her to see him like this.

Phe sat down beside him. "Daddy?" She asked again. Erik looked up at her. Phe let out a tiny gasp. He looked distraught, to say the least. 'The very least.' Phe thought. "Are you alright?" She asked in the same timed voice. Erik tried to smile; all he got was a solemn smirk. "Yeah, sweetie, I'm ok." He lied. "You're lying. Whats wrong?" She asked a bit more forcefully. He sighed and sat up straight. "I should have been able to catch him." He said. Phe couldn't think of much to say. "You did your best." She told him, although she knew that the words would mean absolutely nothing to him. "And my best wasn't good enough." He said spitefully. "Don't say that. Think of all the people that are alive today because of you. Me for one. That's two times you've saved my life now." She reminded hi,.

"At least that's worth something." He said. Erik was aiming for humor, but Phe didn't laugh. But Phe didn't laugh. "Would you stop with the self-pity? It's the one thing that's go on my nerves." She said. "Sorry Phe. I don't like to let them get away." He gave her a real smiled this time. "I know that you won't." She said. Erik threw an arm around his daughters shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Go, Spencer gets nervous when you're not around. And I like that kid." He said as he shoved her to her feet.

Phe stumbled on the hem of her skirt. Reid moved just in time to catch her. "Am I always going to have to catch you?" He asked laughing. "You know you like it." She said smoothing out her skirt. "So maybe I do. How's your father?" He asked looking past Phe. "Self-loathing and annoying the hell out of me." She admitted. "Is it that bad?" He asked. "Yeah. I've never seen him this bad." She told him. Reid could see that he had gone back to sulking. "Do you want me to go talk to him?" Reid asked as he held Phe's shoulders. "Would you really do that?" She asked. He answered by kissing her gently and then letting go of her. "Now go do our job." He said. Phe nodded and went off to work.

Phe snapped on a pair of latex gloves and bent down beside the woman's body. She noticed that not only had the victims been shot but their throats had split as well. "May I?" She asked the cornier. The coroner nodded and backed away. "Poor Lucy." Phe murmured under her breath. "Hmmm?" JJ asked. "Sweeney Todd." Gideon said. "Is that who they are?" Emily asked. "Yeah, this is Lucy and that looks like Sweeney." Morgan said. Phe shot him a questioning look. "What you think I don't watch musicals?" He asked. "Penelope is a fan, isn't she?" Phe asked. Gideon chuckled when Morgan nodded.

Phe carefully titled the woman's head back. She looked into the wound carefully. "There." She said pointing to the tiny tip of a knife in her neck. A CSI quickly ran over and removed it. Phe moved over to the male and looked at his wound. "The cut is smooth and his gun wound is non-fatal. He died first." She announced looking up at the group.

"That suggests that he is too small, or weak to fight." Hotch said. "Or that he's crippled. He shot them to subdue them." Emily said. "What did I miss?" Erik asked as he came over to the group. He looked much more like his normal self, but Reid on the other hand looked like he was going to be sick. Phe gave him a confused look, but he shook his head. "Your kids a friggin' genius." Sarah said. "Yeah, I know. What did she figure out this time?" He asked. "The man died first. Phe saw the tip of the UNSUBs knife in the woman's wound. The man's wound was smooth." Rossi told him. "Good job, Phe." Reid said awkwardly.

Phe got up and slipped off her gloves. She pulled Spencer aside when the others were working on a profile. "Whats wrong?" She asked. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. Phe but a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Baby, what is it?" She asked. "Nothing. Really, Phe, I'm fine. Let's get back to work." He took her hand and led her back to the alley.

"I think we should go back to patrolling the streets. Let's switch streets, too." Gideon said. "The UNSUB ran towards Central. We should canvas the area around there. "Erik told them. "Good idea." Hotch said and the he started to assign streets. Sarah was holding onto his arm tightly. She always got scared when it came down to killers. Hotch smiled at her and told her "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said as they walked down the street. Then he rested a hand on her cheek and kissed her gentely on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

Phe sighed. Reid had been to quiet and he had a weird expression on his face. It really didn't matter what he said. Something was very wrong. So, she sat him down beside her on the steps of an empty apartment building.

"What?" He asked. He gave her a weird look but looked down at his hands before he met her eyes.

"Spencer, tell me what's wrong." She said. He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand to stop him. "Tell me honestly." The words felt awkward on her lips. She had never had to force an answer out of him. _ 'This whole damn situation is awkward.' _Phe thought.

He sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "You know that I love you and that nothing will ever change that right?" He asked. Phe nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that your father didn't just adopte you, he saved you?"

Phe sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "It's not like I was trying to hide it. I just don't like to talk about it; even Dad doesn't know the whole story. "She said. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Spencer felt guilty the second he saw her crying. He was sorry that he even brought it up. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have said anything." He said to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. But she didn't uncurl her body.

She shook her head. "No, Spencer you have a right to know." She looked up at him and he wiped away another tear. "When I was 14 and living with the Carters I started drinking. They were horrible to me. Well, she was. Mrs. Carter. She treated me like a slave. One day I was hung over and sitting outside on the screened in porch. I remember that it was cool and it was helping me feel better. "Phe paused and Spencer squeezed her shoulders. "Someone broke in. He took the TV, a radio, and a lamp. It was an antique lamp or something. It meant something to Mrs. Carter, I think. Well, when they got home she was pissed. There was shouting and she hit me a few times. I said something to drive her over the edge and she hit me with a wine bottle. They funny thing was I'm pretty sure it was the wine that I had drank. How's that for irony?" She forced out a sad little laugh. "Anyways, they threw me out. It was the middle of January, it was snowing, and I was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. I nearly froze to death. But there had been some deaths in town and the BAU was questioning some people down the street from us. Dad found me and I was unconscious. I-I nearly-"She started crying.

Reid pulled her close. He kissed her and just let her cry. Then he realized something. "She was at our wedding." He said. "How could she-" He stopped talking because he didn't know what to say. All he could think of was the women that Phe's brother introduced to him. She was in her early 50's and she looked bitter. Everyone else there had been happy. _'What would I have done if I had known what she did?'_ He wondered.

Phe threw her arms around him and kissed him. She really did feel bad that she never told him. "Can we just sit here for a little while? I'm tired." She asked as she stretched her legs out on the step. He nodded and kissed her again.

**X**

Reid was lying on his back with his head in her lap. She was stroking his hair gently. "I love you." She said to him. He smiled at her and rested his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too."

His phone buzzed. The caller ID said 'Hotchner.' Spencer sighed but answered. He really didn't want to be on the phone. As much as he wanted to solve the case but he wanted to stay here with Phe even more.

Spencer jumped up when he ended the call. "We're moving to Madison Avenue. We can sit on the bench outside the park. We might draw less attention to ourselves." He joked.

Phe giggled and let Reid help her up. He kissed her hand and spun her around. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "I sort of feel guilty being this happy while we're hunting a serial killer." She joked,

He smiled at her and then started laughing before sitting down on a bench. Spencer pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her. Neither of them knew they were being watched.

**X**

'Poor girl. She's only focused on the money. She doesn't see what's going to happen. Maybe I should stop him.' He wondered.

'**NO! That's not how it works! That's not what happened we need to let him kill her first. Then you can stop him!' Tony screamed. **

'_But it doesn't look like he's going to hurt her. Maybe he really loves her.' Mike whispered. _

'**No! He doesn't love her. Think about what he did to all those other women!'**

Victor hushed them. 'Shhh. They my hear you. We'll just have to wait. And if he doesn't kill her we'll make him. Then way we can say that we had a cause. The police never understand.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

"I kinda of feel bad." Phe whispered.

"Why?" Spencer asked. He was still holding her tightly, he kissed her cheek gently and then rested his head on top of hers.

"Well," She started. Phe curled up against him. She was freezing cold. "I feel like were really not doing much in the way of looking, and…uh…it doesn't really bother me. I'm enjoying just sitting here with you." She told him.

Spencer couldn't help but smile. Like always Phe had managed to make him smile through a horrible situation. "We're under cover." He offered as an excuse. Phe giggled softly, he could tell that she was getting tired. "Jack the Ripper was trying to convince those women to go somewhere with him.

Phe giggled again. "They were prostitutes. I doubt that it took too much convincing, and if he looked anything like you it didn't take any convincing at all." Spencer blushed. "Besides I doubt that cuddling was practiced too much back then. " She joked.

He squeezed her tightly and kissed her again. "I love you." He said softly. Phe smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I love you, too." She said. Phe rested her head against him for a minute for looking back up at him. "Don't you think it funny that my Dad is paired up with JJ? God, I wish that was being videotaped." She said giggling. Reid laughed too. Her giggle was infectious.

Reid suddenly heard something. "Shh." He whispered too her. Phe had heard it too. She slipped out of his arms and he stood up. Slowly he made his way to the bushes across from them. Phe followed but stayed about a foot back.

**X**

Victor smirked and jumped out when the man was close. "Boo!" He said pressing the gun against the man's chest. The man's hands went up in the air and the women's face drained of color.

'_She's terrified!' Mike whispered._

'**Go ahead Victor. Make your father proud!' Tony said. **

"We know who you are." The man said. Victor snapped back to reality and pushed back the cop with his gun. "You don't have to do this." He said. Victor could tell that the man was a little frightened. He chuckeled softly.

"I know who you are too." He looked at the girl behind the cop. "It's ok sweetie. He can't hurt you now." Victor said. She took a step closer and put her hand down on the man's shoulder. He rolled his shoulder back and glanced down at her. Victor couldn't read the expression on his face, but the redhead shook her head. "Go on. Continue with what you were going to do to her." Victor said.

**X**

Eric jumped when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the caller ID as Phe. "Hey." He said. No response. But there was sound in the background. Spencer's voice.

"We know who you are." It said. "You don't have to do this."

"JJ, call Hotch. Phe and Spencer found him. It doesn't sound good."Eric told her. JJ didn't bother to ask for details she just started dialing. By the time she was off the phone Eric was running in the direction of Madison Avenue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

**A/N I'm sure your all getting sick of apologies for not posting. But I was staying with relatives for three weeks with a computer or even a free second to write. Sorry again. I'll try to be better**

Phe didn't budge even though Spencer had told her to run. She wasn't going to leave him, ever. She just couldn't. Her brain was close to exploding with thought. The young profiler was desperately coming up with something to say to get the man to stand down. But nothing was coming to her normally active brain.

Spencer on the other hand did have ideas. His brain had gone on a mission the second they heard the rustling in the bushes. Protect Phe. That was his one goal. 'Keep her safe.' That's what he kept telling himself. "You're wrong. You're killing innocent people in costumes. You need help." Spencer said sternly. The man chuckled.

"I'm not the one killing innocent, well mostly innocent, women. " He flashed Phe an apologetic look. Victor pulled a small straight razor for her pocket and flipped it open. He offered it to Spencer. "Go on." He said.

"You need help." Spencer said again.

"We can help you." Phe offered. She tried to look as calm and helpful as some in her position could.

Victor just looked annoyed know. The constant conflict of Mike and Tony was starting to get annoying. Mike would tell him to stop.

'_Please, don't do this they really want to help!'_

The Tony would come in sounding furious. **'Just do it already!' **

"Stop!" Victor screamed. Phe jumped about, but quickly recomposed her fake calm. Victor took the razor and forced it into Reid's hand. Reid didn't close his hand around it and it crashed to the ground. "No! What the hell are you doing?" Victor screamed. He lowered the gun and bent down to pick up his fathers razor.

Spencer was about to pull out his gun but Phe laid her hand over his and gestured with her head. Spencer turned to see his father-in-law creeping over slowly. Eric charged the man and tackled him to the ground. They struggled for a second and then they both fell stiff. Phe ran over to her father and pushed him off of Victor. The razor was stuck in Eric's chest. Spencer saw sheer terror flash across his wife's faces.

"Daddy?" She whispered nudging him gently. She slowly pulled the knife out of his chest. Blood oozed our and she instantly regretted removing the razor. He didn't respond. "Daddy, please." She said. Spencer heard her voice crack and he knelt down beside her. Once again Eric didn't stir. Phe couldn't help but cry now.

"Oh, Phe." Spencer said reaching for her and holding her tightly. They sat there for a minute until they heard a soft grunt. Phe turned around first, just in time to see her father open his eyes. She threw her hands over his wound.

"What happened?" It was Gideon's voice. They looked up to see the rest of the team walking over to them. Morgan drew his gun and slowly approached Victor.

"He's still alive just barely." Morgan said.

"I d-don't w-w-want to sound selfish but c-can we maybe focus on me and not the g-guy who tried to kill my daughter?" Eric muttered.

JJ already had her phone to her ear. "I'm calling an ambulance now." She said. She walked away from the group.

"Yeah, because he was holding the gun on Phe." Reid said to Eric. Eric chuckled a little but mostly he just coughed on his own blood. "Sorry." Reid apologized. Phe giggled and kissed him on the cheek, but still kept pressure on her father's wound.

A few minutes' later two ambulances pulled up. They got Eric in first, Phe and Reid when with him. And then they took their sweet time to get Victor in. Morgan and Prentiss escorted him to the hospital. Eric went into surgery and Phe nearly died of impatiens. Shortly after he was out Morgan called and informed them that Victor only had a concussion and was going to be ok to stand trial.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking? It's not mine!**

**A/N School started. I got like eight so far and a few projects. I also got a really big part in my school play. But enough about me! How are you?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reid opened the door. Phe followed him in closely and sighed.

"I am so tired!" She said flopping onto the couch. Reid smirked and leaned against the couch, looking down at her. After they arrested Victor Phe had went to the hospital with her father. Reid had gone home to change and bring cloths for Phe.

Its not that she looked bad in the dress, she looked amazing. But he knew that jeans and her favorite Rocky Horror Picture Show sweatshirt would defiantly be more comfortable. She looked a bit more normal too. Reid was used to her this way. She looked pretty when she was simple. Even the ringlets were starting to bother her.

"I know, baby. Me too. What are you thinking? Shower and then bed?" He said hopefully. Phe yawned and then nodded. Reid wrote a quick journal entry and then went to bed. As always Phe curled up in his arms. Her breath was warm against his neck.

"I love you." He whispered softly. The way he said it was somehow different. It was almost like he was saying it for the first time. Except he defiantly wasn't. Spencer loved her more than anything.

Phe smiled and kissed his neck. "I love you too." She said. She always felt different after big cases.

Emotional.

Especially after today. Her deepest secret had been revealed, a psycho tried to make her husband kill her, and then her father had been stabbed. Now that she thought about it had been an awful day.

But when Spencer told her that he loved her so sincerely, it just made everything perfect. She knew that nothing was wrong and nothing could hurt her. Phe was always being saved. This was a fact that made her crazy! She knew that she wasn't some fluttery damsel in distress. She was smart, a little shy, but she could be brave. But when she was with Spencer none of that mattered. She was happy to be the damsel in distress if he would be her knight in shining armor.

**X**

It hadn't been a bad day for everyone. Sarah was absolutely giddy. After the case was over Aaron drove Sarah back to her apartment and then walked her up.

"Do you-" She paused and turned to him, "um want to come in. I have coffee." She said shyly. Aaron smiled sheepishly at her and nodded.

They went inside and chatted over several cups of coffee. He told her all about his son and ex-wife and she mostly listened, but finally did open about her life. She told him about an abusive ex-boyfriend and just some other issues that she had.

Sarah felt a lot closer to him now that all their secrets were out. It was defiantly an odd way to start a relationship of any kind. But now she felt safer with Aaron.

After a few hours Aaron looked down at his watch. "It's late. I should let you get some sleep." He said.

"You don't want to leave." She said. Aaron looked confused. "I'm not profiler, but I can tell when someone says something they don't mean." Sarah was starting to feel a bit more confident, more like her normal self.

Aaron smiled at her. "Your right, but so am I. We both really need to get some sleep." He squeezed her hand genteelly, then he raised it to his lips and kissed her hand with ever breaking her eyes contact. Sarah blushed and giggled.

"Okay. But I'll only let you leave if you promise to let me make you dinner tomorrow night." She said, not letting go of his hand. Sarah really wasn't going to let him leave.

"Alright, alright. I'll be here. What time?" he asked. "7:30?" He asked. She nodded.

Sarah suddenly felt a little daring. She leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "Good night." She said letting go of his hand. Aaron's smile was bigger than it had been in a long time.

X

In the middle of that night Phe had a nightmare. She squirmed in Spencer's arms and let out a little groan. She then shirked and jumped awake. Spencer jumped up to and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's the matter? Another nightmare?" He asked. Spencer ran a hand over her cheek and pushed her hair off her forehead.

Phe shook her head to try and clear her mind. "That night." She whispered. "When Dad found, I mean. It was so cold. I-I thought that I was going to die there. I gave up hope, Spencer. I wanted to die." She was sobbing now and pressed her face into his shoulder.

Her words terrified him too. He knew that the night in was a very long time ago, but the idea of her dying, the idea of never meeting Phe made him very upset. "It's okay baby." He soothed. "None of that matters anymore. Everything is okay. That woman will _never_ come near you again." Spencer held his face in her hand. "Ever. Okay, I won't let her. "

Phe nodded. "Okay." She said. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "What would I ever do without you?" Phe asked seriously.

Reid started to lay back down and pulled her with him. "I have absolutely no idea."

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

~Edger Allan Poe

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n Thank you to everyone who had put up with me! It took me a year, for some wild reason. So once again to all of my loyal readers (I hate sounding like newspaper reporter) who have put up with my awfully short and spare posts.**


End file.
